creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Senjumaru Shutara/Archive 2
Unkn0wn u5er just a typing error (talk) 19:22, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Why the hell did you deleted the pasta? what's your problem?! it was good enough so don't you dare to do it again My Pasta is Ready! I finally made my pasta. Can you review it for me? I think I can't separate my pastas into small parts of chapters. Can you rename it "Nightmare of Hell"? Here's my pasta: Nightmare of Hell chapter 1: The Entrance Guil "Cat" Lewis (operate) 22:07, March 8, 2014 (UTC) trollpasta chat u should come to the trollpasta wiki chat [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 22:44, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Can we please have atleast one story of the blank story?The game is very creepy and i know it violates the wiki but i played the game and would like to get this strange game out! Princesses Are Losers (talk) 03:57, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Once you get this, PLEASE go on the Spinpasta chat. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 23:56, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Okie dokie MooseJuice (talk) 02:25, March 13, 2014 (UTC) US subpages Please undelete them all and do what we did with the . Oh, and be sure to check " " before deleting major pages in the future. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:39, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Shock Ending Category:Shock Ending...still depreciated, right? Have you checked the children? :P Mystreve (talk) 00:34, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :...was kidding, sort of. Feel free to add it back if it floats the boat. Just the red letters added by Skelly on the category page should raise a flag. :http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shock_Ending :Mystreve (talk) 00:40, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, if it's well-known, how is it a shock? :) ::Mystreve (talk) 00:43, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Unless the movie is "Scream". Which rang familiar as I started reading it. No pun intended on the use of "rang" there either. :::Mystreve (talk) 00:48, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for inviting me! I'm a huge fan, and I appreciate the welcome! ToboeWoofWoof (talk) 02:22, March 14, 2014 (UTC)ToboeWoofWoof Discussion Hey cal, I was just stopping by because I wanted to know if you could tell me if you were close to deciding what to do about my mod powers. I would appreciate it if you could give me a date to look forward to, but is not compulsory. I hope you are doing well. Pramirez351 (talk) 15:07, March 14, 2014 (UTC) You cannot Close a thread for Effects on Chat. Effects on the chat is out of my control as the person who opened the thread, And Unrelated. If you were able, Would you go change the past? (talk) 15:41, March 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Ah, Very well then. I can get around that. Thank you for clarifying. If you were able, Would you go change the past? (talk) 15:49, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Banning of (crap I forgot) Hello Callie, After reading the thread on the issue with the chat, I think that the guy who was talking to you (already forgot his name, heh) was very much in the wrong. It doesn't matter how pissed he was at you, he should have at least tried to be half decent and polite. My opinion on talking to staff is to ALWAYS be respectful, even if they are in the wrong, unless of course they are abusing and being disrespectful to everyone (which isn't often). I think banning him for a while was the right thing to do, before a shitstorm was started. If he sees this, though, a tip of advice for him: Don't disrespect an admin. Politeness and respect goes a hell of a long way. Pepman (talk) 16:36, March 14, 2014 (UTC) "You must finish your pasta before you are excused from the editing table." Just an fyi, I never actually said this. It's a joke I, Da Cashman made up on his userpage in reference to the initial deletion of his Limp Bizkit: The Video Game pasta (as it was unfinished at the time). So please stop quoting me on it. :P LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:48, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello. I'm thinking of writing a new pasta. Any ideas on how I can improve from my last ones? P.S: your awesome :D --SlenderMan246 (talk) 14:07, March 16, 2014 (UTC)SlenderMan246 "Severe Formatting Issues" Don't Make Common Deletion Reasons In Title Case Pls. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:45, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Lel You ninja'd me with the deletion of that GLIPH.rar pasta. And your sig still redirects to CalasanX (the talk page and contribs). SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:38, March 17, 2014 (UTC) : Wait fuck, I can't see straight because I'm sick lol, there's no contribs thing on your sig. :P : SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:44, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Your profile song What is it? I want to say it's by a band called "They Might Be Giants", but I'm probably wrong. And I'm at work, so I can't Soundhound it. Just curious. Mystreve (talk) 18:03, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :It was the one on your talk page. I liked it. They sound a lot like They Might Be Giants. If said band were bronies. :P :Mystreve (talk) 18:13, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New category Idea I have a new idea for a category listing that can help sort out all the cliche stories being written It's super simple. Instead of simply deleting a page some one worked hard on just because of cliches. Just add on the Category "Cliche" to it and make it alot easier. This catagory makes sense too. there are alot of CreepyPasta stories that really happened. This category may bring a newline of incredible stories to CreepyPasta Wiki and would be very beneficial. Tell me what you think about it whenever you can. The Unlucky Researcher (talk) 18:25, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey I was thinking of starting up a new pasta, I've read all the guidelines but I'm still having trouble with making one. My best knees are Poképastas, but I've seen you're not aloud to make them anymore, I have a really good one, so could you talk it over with the other admins to wether I can post one last Poképastas up? Thanks :) your awesome! I like anime to! --VeryAverageJoe (talk) 19:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe Re: It's just an embeddable version of freenodes web client. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 21:02, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I'll be sure to do that next time. Noothgrush (talk) 23:00, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Rules page Creepypasta Wiki:Reuploaded Stories That is all. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:13, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Whats the limit on the amount of creepypastas that can be posted per day? BearhugSubmission (talk) 21:58, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Heyyy I wrote you a poem, but I couldn't think of the title Happy one monther, Callie Bear :3 Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 03:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Thread Callie, this kind of chat stuff always goes on the main site, on the forums. That's how we vote on things, it's a community choice. It's how we make important chat choices. Please stop closing the thread. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 15:10, March 20, 2014 (UTC)